Dream worlds
by KittyKatEmo
Summary: When I have a dream, I'm transported to Sylvarant where I become Colette's best friend. When Colette has a dream, she is transported to our world and becomes my best friend. Will I be able to stand her, or will I have a breakdown? SELFINSERT
1. The start of the dreams

**SheenaFujiFilm: I didn't think I'd be doing one of these again... Meaning a self insert  
**

**Colette: So why are you doing it?**

**SFF: I don't know. Maybe because I feel I can do so much better?**

**Colette: That makes sense. Besides, last time you did one, the character was someone else, not you.**

**SFF: Yep, that's what I decided in the end. I'm nothing like her!**

**Colette: SheenaFujiFilm owns a goldfish and nothing more!**

**SFF: I would just like to say something quickly: My alarm clock is my phone, and the alarm tone happens to be the song 'War' from the Rush Hour movies. You can laugh, I don't mind.**

Hmm... Why is it so easy to go to sleep, yet so hard to wake up in the mornings?... Oh well... ZzzZzz...

Huh? Am I now dreaming? Why am I sat at a desk? This place doesn't look like school. It looks like... Iselia? No way! I don't dream about stuff like that!

"Lloyd Irving wake up!" WHAT?! No way!!! "LLOYD!" It's Raine! She's thrown the board eraser at Lloyd now. What am I doing here? Why am I dreaming about this?!

"Gahhh!" Lloyd is awake.

"How do you manage to sleep standing?..."

"O-oh! Professor Raine! Eh? Is class over?" Something is about to happen... I can't remember what...

"Argh, never mind. Let's have someone else answer the question. Genis, how about you?" Genis? Hmmm... I know something is about to happen, but I have absolutely no idea what it is... I've played Tales of Symphonia 50 times over, but I have no idea what's about to happen!

"Yes Raine. Mithos the Hero..." Do I really have to be listening to this? The History I should be doing is about the Vietnam War, the USA, World War One and Middle East!

"Correct." Huh? Has Genis been talking? This has always been a problem for me. A teacher starts talking and 10 seconds later I'm thinking about something else.

"But the Desians came back and have started causing all sorts of trouble!" Eh? What are they talking about now? Desians? Ohhh those things! I believe I will sit and enjoy this dream. After all, it's just a one-off.

"We covered that in class last time, remember?" I'm suddenly wondering, is Raine the head teacher here as well as the teacher? She really acts like one.

"Oh yeah! I-I just forgot!" You can guess he was sleeping.

"What the seal on the Desians weaken, a Chosen One is sent forth to seal them again. Now, Chosen One, Colette!"

"Yes ma'am!" Luckily I don't have to hang out with her in this dream...

"Tell us about the journey of Regeneration..." Hmm, I'm thinking about what kind of food they have here! They had all sorts of stuff on the game! Oh, is Colette talking? I should really pay attention...

"Correct. I suppose we should expect the Chosen herself to know that one. Now, for the next question-" Aah!!! A really bright light is shining! This light hurts my eyes... Phew, it's gone... What was that about? I should know the answer!!! Why don't I know???

"Stay calm everyone. It's probably the oracle. I'll go check it out. Everyone else wait here."

"Professor, I'll go with you!" Colette's calling.

"No Colette, you stay here. If the oracle has arrived, someone will come and get you. Stay here where it's safe."

"Yes ma'am..." And now Raine is gone. I have to say, for a dream that's in Tales of Symphonia, it hasn't been very interesting. Sitting around in school? I hate that the most. I wish I could be... doing... something else! But... I can't seem to bring what else happens in the game to mind!

"Lloyd! You weren't planning on sneaking out of class were you?! Raine will get mad?" Hm? Oh, so Lloyd is leaving.

"I really want to know what happens after the oracle arrives! I'm sure Colette is curious too!"

"Yeah! I really want to know what happens!" She's gone over to the classroom door now.

"Raine will get mad!" Genis must be really scared of Raine.

"It's research!" Well that's a good excuse! And it looks like Genis has given in. Usually I would want to follow them, but this isn't real life, it's a dream, so I'll just stay here. What should I do while I'm here? What do I usually do when I'm in school and we don't have a teacher? I go to sleep. Hm, it seems weird to do that when you're already asleep and dreaming. What else do I do? I draw! I don't really want to do that either...

"Let's go!" Wha? Colette? Is she saying that to me?

"C'mon! We're going to see the oracle!" She is talking to me! Why?

"What?"

"Let's go, let's go!!" She's dragging me off! I suppose I'd better go along with it...

"Colette, why do you want to bring her?"

"Because she's my best friend!" ME?!

"Really? Well, I didn't know that! She can come in that case!"_I'm _Colette's best friend?! Lloyd and Genis actually believe her?! Calm down child! It's just a dream!

"So what do we call you?" Eh? Oh! My name!

"Kat." That's short for something!

"Nice to meet you!" We're meant to be classmates, we should already know each other, especially since I happen to be Colette's best friend. Oh well!

"Yes, you too," is all I can say.

"Time to go!!!" Woah, Colette's dragging me again!

Colette's dragged me to the Martel Temple, where a very bright light is shining down. I still have no idea why I'm Colette's best friend.

"Hey, guys! I just remembered! I can't fight!" I should try to get out of this situation the best I can!

"That's okay! You can be the one who talks sense!" Is she serious? Me? Talking sense? Well, this is a dream...

"Erm, fine..."

"Don't you guys think that light is just really really bright?" Lloyd and Genis have just done an anime-drop to the floor.

"Colette, you're the Chosen! So, um, try to act a little more... Chosen-like?" Lloyd has a point.

"Oh! Sure! No problem, no problem!" She's a strange person... Huh? There appears to be a man staggering down the steps. He looks like a priest. It is a priest!!!

"Chosen One..." He's dying... I don't really want to see this... I've never seen anyone die in front me. Only in movies, and it's not that scary. But when it's right in front of your very eyes, it's not very nice at all, even if this is a dream.

"The Desians attacked... I'm sorry... I couldn't... pro...tec..."

"Pastor!!! Hang on!!!"

"It's no good he's gone..." Yup, Lloyd's right. I know I can't fight, but I'd really like to kick some Desian ass! But I should really know what's going to happen next.

"I'm going up there." She must feel it's her duty to protect everyone as the Chosen.

"No Colette! You can't! There are Desians up there!" Genis is right.

"But I'm the Chosen! If I can't protect anyone, then I shouldn't be a Chosen. Right Lloyd?"

"Um... Kat, what do you think?"

"I think we should respect the wishes of the Chosen and support her. After all, we are her friends!" If this dream says I'm Colette's best friend, then I will be Colette's best friend.

"Thanks Kat! See? I told you we were best friends!" Speaking of best friends, I wonder how my friends in the real world are doing... I suppose they're all asleep. I don't think they'd be dreaming about something like this, that's for sure!

"Okay! Let's go then!" And off we go. I wonder if I'd slept next to a knife, would it have appeared in this dream with me? Wait, what did I say?! I've gone mad!!! At least this is the one and only time I'll be dreaming about this...

We're at the entrance of the temple, and there's Colette's grandmother! How do I know that?... Well, I am Colette's best friend. If I didn't know anything about her family, I couldn't be best friends with her. I'd only be an acquaintance. Anyway, her grandmother is in danger! She's got Desians surrounding her! I know something about those Desian guys... But what is it??? Think Kat, think!

"Run Colette!" What the-? She gave us away! We could have gone in for a surprise attack, but then she went and- Oh well, never mind.

"So you're the next Chosen!" Now those Desians look like they want to kill us... This could be bad! I suppose I could kick them if they attack me...

"I won't let you Desians get away with anything!!!" Lloyd's picking a fight with them. Not the smartest of moves, but if it will protect Colette it helps. I don't hate Colette, but she's not my favorite person in the whole world either.

"Desians? Ha!" Hm?

"What's so funny?!" I could answer Genis, but the answer just isn't coming to my brain!

"Well then, die at the hands of the 'Desians'!" I don't like his attitude... I want to kick him in the face! I'll have to get rid of sword if I'm going to do that... Colette, Lloyd and Genis are armed! What do I have? I'm a weakling who can't fight! What am I supposed to do?

"Don't worry Kat! I'll protect you!" Colette? For some reason, that doesn't fill me with confidence. Oh well! It's better than nothing!

"Thanks Colette!" Those Desian soldiers aren't that skilled. They're getting beaten. Which is a good thing!! But they're calling out a big guy!

"Do not get in our way!" Bad news! _Very _bad news! He has a massive hammer and a ball & chain! Okay, think Kat! What can you do? Run as fast as you can and kick him up the arse? As good a plan as any! RUN GIRL!!! He's too busy going after Colette! I can get him! Here I go!...

"ARGH! WHAT THE- YOU LITTLE BRAT!!!" That was strangely satisfying! But bad news for me... He wants to squash me with his hammer! Okay, once he kills me, I'll wake up. And I'll never be in a life or death dream agai- huh? A man has shown up out of the blue... He's dressed in purple, cool hair and armed with a sword.

"Um... Where'd you come from?" He's turned around and looked at me. His face looks like he thinks I'm a little brat. My life will go on. I don't care what he thinks.

"Get out of the way." Um, okay, I'll take that truly excellent advice. But this guy isn't just your average swordsman! He's really strong! He's already hacked this big guy down! Wow! He's so cool!

"Amazing!"

"This guy is really strong!"

"Y-Yeah! I suppose so..." Lloyd is jealous? Hahaha!!!

"You were awesome! Thanks for saving our hides!" I think you should show your gratitude when someone helps you. I don't think I've ever been so scared in my life! And this is a dream!

"Is everyone okay?" He's taken a quick scan of all of us. "Hm, no one seems to be hurt." Thanks to you!

"How can I ever thank you for saving the Chosen?" Phaidra? I forgot she was here, heh!

"I see, so this girl is to be the next Chosen?"

"Yes! That right! Grandmother, I'm going to undergo the trial now!" Trial... trial... I'm guessing this isn't a criminal court.

"What trial?" Lloyd ripped the words right from my mouth.

"The monsters I assume. An evil presence radiates from inside this chapel." Evil, huh? This guy looks like he fears no evil.

"Then I'll take on the job of guarding Colette!"

"Lloyd? I'd be uneasy if it was just you..."

"...You're name is Lloyd?" Now I'm getting vibes that I know something about this guy who saved our asses... Like I know... something... But I have no idea what.

"Yeah, but who are you to ask for my name?" Such arrogance...

"...I am Kratos, a mercenary. As long as you can pay me, I'll take on the job of guarding the Chosen."

"If you guard me, you'll have to guard Kat too! She's my best friend!!! We're hardly ever apart when we're at school!" I'm confused now... I thought Colette would be more concerned about Lloyd! For some reason... I think that! And now that Kratos guy is staring at me. I wish I could wash my hands of this weirdness!

"Very well. Do we have a deal?"

"Under the circumstances, I have little choice. Please take care of the girls."

"Understood." Okay, now I feel slightly more confident. I'd rather have Kratos be my bodyguard, no offense to Colette.

"W-Wait! I'm coming too!" Lloyd? Persistent little bugger, isn't he?

"Lloyd, you'll only get in the way. Be a good boy and go home." Inside, I'm laughing, outside I have to behave.

"Excuse me?!"

"You heard what I said. Go home, you're a burden." Kratos reminds me of Lloyd. Just a little, not a lot.

"Um, Mr. Kratos, please let Lloyd come along! I don't really feel confident if he's not around..." Oh! Colette does concern herself with Lloyd!

"...Fine." So easily persuaded?

"Great! Let's go Genis!"

"I'm coming too?!"

"It'll be fun!"

"This isn't a field trip you know..." Hehe! I like this guy! Smart and no nonsense! He'll be the one to talk sense, not me!!

After some time wondering around in this temple, tripping over stones and doing a typical RPG search around, we acquired the Sorcerer's Ring and we're on our way to the top floor. I keep getting senses like I know what's about to happen, but I simply don't know what's happening... It's weird, but it's just a feeling I keep getting. Anyway, we've made it to the top floor. And there's a crystal in he middle of the altar, as Colette put it.

"They say I was born with that Cruxis Crystal in my hand!" Freaky! But strangely cool!

_**War! Huh! Yeah! What is it good for?! Absolutely nothing!**_

HUH?! Ohhhh!!! My alarm!!! Time for school! Argh, I can't be bothered... TEN MORE MINUTES!!! ZZZzzz

Huh? What changed? WOAH! There's an angel!!!

"I humbly accept this task." What? What did I miss?! This sucks! Why did my alarm go off?!

"Very good. First head south, to the Seal of Fire, and offer your prayers in that distant land."

"Yes Lord Remiel." Ohhh! That's the angel's name! Somehow I feel I should have known that...

"W-Wait! Please wait! I have a question I wish to ask of you! Are you really my fa-..." Father? Was she about to say father? WHY DID I HAVE TO WAKE UP FOR THOSE FEW SECONDS?!

"First, head to the Seal of Fire. Understood? My beloved daughter Colette." WHAAAT?!

"F-Father! So you must be my true father..."

"We shall meet again at the next seal, my daughter." He's gone now. I'm so annoyed I woke up! Weird, I've been wanting to wake through most of the dream, and when I finally do, I scream for 10 more minutes and get annoyed that I woke up in the end... I'm such a weirdo!

"You've received the oracle. Let us leave now Chosen." Kratos? Oh, it's time for them to go! Right! What do I do? Wake up?

"Um, yes okay! Come on Kat!"

"Huh? Oh! Right, I'm coming!" I follow Colette! Right! Off we go!

It's been a SERIOUSLY long day... The longest 10 minutes of my life to be honest! I went back to Iselia with Colette and Kratos. We went to Colette's house and had a meeting with the Mayor, who told us that Kratos and Raine would be accompanying Colette on her journey. Then Colette says that she wants me to come with her! ME!!! Why me?! I probably should have gotten out of bed when my alarm went off... Anyway, Lloyd and Genis arrive at the scene and gets told he can't come, but I still have to go! Colette wanted Lloyd to come along too, and Genis wanted to come, but Kratos didn't want either of them coming saying it was bad enough that I had to come, which is probably true. But I still don't understand why I have to keep going where Colette goes. I don't understand why I'm having this dream! Anyway,_again, _Colette went to go and see Lloyd with everyone else, leaving me at Colette's house. Apparently, we arranged that I would stay over at her house today anyway, so I might as well stay with her until we leave tomorrow.

_**War! Huh! Yeah! What is it good for? Absolutely nothing!**_

Alright! Alright! I'll get up! I'm up! I have to get to school!

On time! It's a wondrous advantage living 2 minutes away from school. We begin at 8.30 thanks to our stupid new head teacher. And we finish at 14.35, which is okay. We have registration until 8.45, so I usually go to sleep while our form tutor marks us in. Or I talk to my bestest buddy in the whole world! What? Is it Colette? NO!!! Her name is Olola! And she's brilliant! My best friend ever!!! We have a fierce football (sometimes called soccer) rivalry, mainly because I support Chelsea FC and she supports Arsenal FC. Olola is really smart, and I'm really lucky to have such a wonderful friend!

"Hey Kat!" Oh! Here she is!

"Olola-dude! No football this weekend, huh?"

"Just as well!"

"True, so true!" Last argument, people got scared of us. We have many arguments about football, and people are surprised we don't have a punch up about it all. It's because we're mature about it!

"Okay Year 11, we have a new student coming in today. It's short notice, so be nice to her!" Ah! Our form tutor has arrived! New student, huh? And it's a girl! We have too many idiot boys in our class, so it's good to have a girl arriving!

"Everything okay in here?" Our Head of Year has come along, probably to bring the new girl in.

"Yes, sir. You can bring her in." ...No way... The girl that's come in... It can't be! She looks so much like her, but... No, it can't be!

"Everyone, this is Colette. She will be joining this class." COLETTE?! I thought she was an actress I know of... BUT COLETTE?!?!?! NO WAY!!! WHAT'S SHE DOING HERE?!!!

"Hi everybody! I hope we can all be friends!!!" She's freaking everyone out! I'd better be her friend...

"HEY COLETTE! I'll take care of you! Come and sit here!" I'm calling Colette over to be my friend. Have I gone completely mad?

"Hi! You must be Kat!" She remembers me? I'm absolutely confused...

"Okay, what's going on?"

"I made a deal with Origin! When you dream, you come to our world, but you must stay with me at all times! Otherwise the magic breaks!"

"Oh. So... That must mean that you're dreaming, so you've come to my world."

"That's right!"

"And you have to stay with me at all times otherwise the magic will be broken?"

"Yes! That's correct!"

"What kind of deal did you make with Origin?"

"I wanted to know what it would be like to be a normal girl, with normal friends. I can't really do that in my world because I'm Sylvarant's Chosen! So I've come to this world! I asked Origin if I could come, and he said okay!"

"I see... So why are you with me?"

"I need someone to be bound to someone so I'm safe in this world. You just happened to be chosen!"

"Does that mean you have to stay at my house?"

"No, I can stay at a hotel if I need to!"

"I'd better take care of you. My parents are away, so are my brothers. You can stay at my house."

"Really??? Wow!!! Thanks!!!"

"What are you two talking about???" What the-? I forgot Olola was still here... And the rest of my class are staring at us too...

"Ah! AHAHA!!! N-Nothing! Nothing at all! See, I know Colette because we're rehearsing a play! It's nothing big, actually, it's pretty boring! R-Right, Colette?" PLEASE say yes!!!!

"Yeah! That's right!" Phew, she got the plan...

"Ohhh, well that makes sense!" And Olola and everyone else is going along with it. Thank goodness for that...

"Colette, here's your subject timetable." HUH??? It's exactly the same as mine!!!

"Why is it the same as mine?" I whisper into her ear.

"It must be Origin keeping us together!"

"Oh, right! By the way, how come I have trouble remembering things I know about your world."

"Oh really? That's because we can't have you blowing the whole plot! And if you do happen to remember something, don't say or do anything. Just let everything run. We're not allowed to change the past."

"I understand." I'm not so confused anymore, but I don't know which scares me more, babysitting Colette in school, or going on a life or death journey in my dreams, which are practically nightmares. I wonder how long these dreams are going to go on for... It could be forever!!! No, don't overestimate! Sigh, I'll just have to live with it!

**SFF: Okay! That's the first chapter. Erm, do you like it? **

**Colette: I'm a normal girl in your school!!!**

**SFF: Yes you are! By the way, my school is in England, so it might be different to schools around the world, just to let you know!**

**Colette: If there's anything else you don't understand, just ask!**

**SFF: Yeah, I don't want to spend our typing about things that might or might not be understood if people actually understand it. Plus, I know I rushed and skipped a few bits, but we've seen the start of the game so many times and we know it off by heart! And I often forget the dialog, so I sometimes I try to get the lines as close as possible and to the best my memory can remember! Thanks for reading!**

**Colette: Please review and give your thoughts! See you all next time!!!**


	2. Learning to fight

**KittyKatEmo: So here's the situation – When I first started writing this story, I was SheenaFujiFilm, but I've since become KittyKatEmo. And I was still in school, but now I'm in college. So, Kat & Colette will still be in school and all events that take place will either be made up or I'll wind up including some fond memory I have from school.**

**Colette: KKE owns a goldfish and nothing more!**

Day one in school with Colette really wasn't that bad. I did manage to explain everything Colette needed to know about being in school with me, so I just have to pray things go well. But they should... Anyway, I said she could stay at my house while she's in my world, which is fine because my house is not only parent free, it's brother free! When we got home we watched Scrubs and a few DVDs. And I did some homework. All in all, a trouble free day! And now it's time to sleep. Great, I wonder what kind of fight we'll get into today... It's actually very scary... Hmm...

...Ah, I'm in Sylvarant. So the next dream begins. Um... Where am I? I see! Outside Colette's house in Iselia. I think we're just about to leave for the Journey of Regeneration that was spoken about yesterday. Kratos and Raine are here too. I'm feeling kind of nervous, but then it is good to know that I can't die... But then Colette probably has more on her mind, so I should probably stop complaining.

Right now, everyone is wishing Colette luck. Raine's just told me Lloyd & Genis won't be joining us. I'm pretty sure Colette told Lloyd we'd be leaving at noon, but I know she lied. And I know why too. It's for that reason that I find it hard to hate Colette.

"It's time to go," Kratos whispers into my ear. Okay, here we go... I guess my dreams are going to be more scary than my last. Colette is waving goodbye to everyone and now we're off.

"Are you nervous?" I randomly ask. I don't know what to say to her.

"A little, but this is all for a good cause, right?"

As she says that, I feel like there's something I should know. Kind of like a something I should be warning her about, but then again, I'm not allowed to change the course of history in the dream world of mine, so whatever is going to happen has to happen. So if I do remember what it is I feel I should be warning her about, I can't tell her. Anyway, we've just left the Iselia gates now. The big wide world of Sylvarant awaits.

"If we're going to protect the Chosen, we need a plan so that any obstacles can easily be dealt with."

Kratos probably knows danger like the back of his hand. After all, he is Colette's hired bodyguard and that alone makes me feel safe as he knows how to handle himself.

"Raine, you stay by Colette's side and defend her. Kat, you stay upfront with me. And don't worry, I'll teach you how to fight."

"Oh, um, okay..." Now I'm beginning to get nervous. But then if he'd asked me to defend Colette, I wouldn't know how to do that either. I guess I can't win... These dreams are going to be scary... And on we march! I don't actually know where we're going, so I'll just follow Kratos.

"So you're the one Origin chose?"

Huh? What's Kratos talking about now?

"What?"

"The one to guide Colette in her dream world."

"Oh, I see. How do you no about that?"

"We all know about it. Just some more than others. The only one who didn't know was you, but now you do."

"Ha, I see... So that's why everyone's okay with me coming along everywhere?"

"That's right. We all know the rules for Origin's magic to work. Anywhere Colette goes, you have to be. Vice versa in your world."

"I kind of wish someone had been around to tell me this before I slipped into the first dream last night... But I know now, so I just have to live with it."

"Do your best. And don't mention this, I just wanted you to know so that things would be fair on you. By the way, when do you finish with school?"

"Um... Let's see... Rest of school... Study leave... Exams... About... 6 months? Maybe a bit more?" **(A/N: That doesn't mean I'll actually be able to finish this story in 6 months, hehe!).**

"That should be the amount of time it takes for these dreams to span, maybe slightly less..."

6 MONTHS?!

"6 months of these nightmares?!"

"Nightmares?"

"Well... I was really scared in yesterday's dream..."

"It'll get easier..."

"I hope you're right..."

So I have 6 months in Sylvarant and any other places in this dream world... I'll have to make the best of it...

We've been walking for quite a while now. We're in a desert. Raine tells me this place is called Triet Desert and there's a city also named Triet not far from here. I quite like hot weather, so the climate isn't bothering me much. What does bother me is snakes and scorpions.

"Don't be scared of them, they won't come after us unless you taunt them," Raine tells me. That's nice, but that doesn't mean I'm not scared of them. Colette's looking tired.

"You okay?" I ask her.

"It's really hot, right?"

"I actually like this type of climate!"

"Really? Then you're lucky."

"We'll be arriving in the city of Triet soon. We'll rest there overnight," Kratos tells her. We're all kind of tired, so it's a good thing we'll be resting. It's not that late either. 2 hours past noon... I don't actually know where exactly we're heading for. Triet is just a place to rest. I have no idea where our actual destination is... I'll just ask Kratos, he might just tell me!

"Um, after Triet, where are we going?"

"To release the Seal of Fire. You'll most probably have to fight some monsters when we get there, so I'll be training you all afternoon. That's one of the reasons we're stopping off at Triet this early when it's not even nightfall."

"Oh..." This guys looks like he'll work me to death and kick my ass several times over while training me. I'm in for a wonderful afternoon... Ooh, all of a sudden I can see a city with a giant oasis. So that would obviously be Triet.

"Don't worry, I'll give you an hour to rest before I start training you."

"Thanks!" Even if he is showing this moment of compassion, I still know he's going to be one hell of a strict teacher.

We have finally made it to Triet. Earlier on when we were here, Colette fell into a wall and made a print. I couldn't stop laughing, even though I felt evil while doing it. Anyway, we've been in the hotel for about half an hour. Only half an hour more until training. I'm hoping to get it over as soon as possible.

"We're making an early start, let's go."

Yep, that was Kratos. Can't complain seeing as I just said I wanted to get this training over with. Outside I go!

"Lesson one, using a sword."

He's already got one ready for me. Okay.

"I'm going to come at you, try and block it."

Oh crap... What do I do? Argh, stop panicking! He's not going to kill you! Just swing the sword! AH! He disarmed me...

"Wrong." He looks SO disappointed with me. I hate it when teachers of any sort look at you like that because it makes me feel like an idiot for getting something wrong.

"Don't close your eyes and mindlessly swing your sword. Keep your eyes open and at your opponent's sword. Never look into their eyes either. It will put you off."

"Um, right..."

"Try again."

Alright, here he comes... I have to concentrate this time... He's going to the left! So block! Hey, it worked!

"Good, once more, and it'll be more than one hit this time. Keep up with my pace."

Okay... Left! Right! WAH! My head?! CRAP! My legs! How did I block all that?!

"It's important not to panic and that you're able to keep up with the pace of you're opponent. The more practise you get, the easier it gets to read their movements. Let's try this exercise again."

He's a really good teacher! Okay, let's see... Head, left arm, left leg, body shot! Huh? An opening! ATTACK!!! Darn, he blocked it!

"Well done, you noticed an opening and took advantage."

"Huh? You did that on purpose?"

"Yes. That was lesson two right there. If you see an opening take it, but if they block, make sure you can pick yourself up and continue on. Don't think the fight is over just because you've missed once."

"Okay!"

"Let's try that again."

Here goes... Right, left, down, opening, GO!!! Missed again!

"...You do realize I'm not going to let you stab me, right?"

Oh, yeah, right...

"Of course! I'm not going to try and kill you!" I'm such a ditz.

"Good. Real opponents will think you don't know what you're doing if you look scared and shaky. They won't hesitate to take advantage of your weakness. So you can't let them know you're just a novice."

"I understand."

This is hard work and I've never done this sort of thing before. I like to think I'm a fast learner, but learning this quick is just crazy. Then again, this is a dream and you usually do well at everything in dreams. Oh well, at least I'm having fun.

"I'm coming at you for real now. Are you ready?"

"OH MY GOD!!!"

He didn't even let me answer, he just came. I'm running away from him right now, but he'll catch me because he can run faster... So what do I do? I'll turn around and defend myself! AH! Our swords have clashed! Now what? Kick him! He's dodged... Chase him! Woah! This must be what he meant when he said to pick yourself up. He's been able to attack me quite quickly. And he's fast! He got behind me quickly! ARGH! He's just hit me in the back. Don't let him take you down so easily! Get up! Fight! Oh damn, he just disarmed me...

"I'm impressed."

"You are?!"

"Getting a shock is fine, especially since I didn't give you any warning. I'm assuming you knew I was going to catch you if you kept running away, so you made the first move. And when we clashed, you once again found an opening and tried to kick me. You should be able to handle basic opponents now. We'll keep doing these exercises until you wear out."

"Er, alright then..."

This ought to be fun...

I can't move... We've been training for 4 hours. Kratos is telling me to get up, but I can't...

"One more round, now get up!"

He's very strong... It's so hard...

"I can't!!! My legs are stiff!"

"If you can speak, you can fight!"

"I can't even stand up! How am I supposed to fight?"

He looks irritated with me.

"Very well, we'll stop here."

Somehow, I feel like he's disappointed with me... Ugh, I can't even take myself back to the hotel. But Kratos has just come over and picked me up.

"You did well today. Keep it up."

He's not disappointed with me? At least I can sleep now...

_**War!!!**_

AHH!!! Alarm? That dream seemed tiring. But I don't feel tired. I hope my legs aren't stiff in this world because of that dream... Hm... Nope, all good, I can move. Is Colette awake yet?

She's... cleaning the house...

"Is my house really that messy?"

"Oh, good morning Kat! I've been awake for a while, so I decided to clean!"

"I see... Thanks!"

"So we're going to school now?"

"Not for another hour. I have to get ready."

"Okay!"

Day two with Colette. Somehow I think my dreams are going to be so much harder than her dreams. She doesn't have to fight monsters... But then we do have a lesson with pervert teacher today... Okay, maybe she will have it hard... Poor Colette... Having to come to my school....

**KKE: This chapter was mainly Kratos training Kat... Well, I hope you liked my 'lessons' in swordplay...**

**Colette: Next chapter will be an eventful day at school for the two of us!**

**KKE: Yes, and the pervert teacher truly does exist! He doesn't teach me anymore, but he certainly exists!**

**Colette: Please review!**

**KKE: Thanks for reading!**


End file.
